In recent years, secondary batteries are used for various purposes such as electric vehicles. The secondary batteries are very expensive, and therefore it is important to effectively utilize the secondary batteries by recognizing the state of deterioration of the secondary battery. In recognizing the state of deterioration of the secondary battery, it is required to manage history information indicating history of charge or discharge performed on the secondary battery.
Therefore, conventionally, a charge control device has been proposed which stores an event history when a charging event different from usual charging events happens (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1, for example). In this manner, by storing an event history, the history information of the secondary batteries can be managed.